Oceanus Shenron
|RomName=Ryū Shinron Liù Xīng Lóng |AniName=Oceanus Shenron |AltName=Six-Star Dragon Princess Oto Liù Xīng Lóng |FirstApp=Anime: "The Six-Star Dragon" Manga: "Seven Evil Dragons" |Appears in= |Race=Shadow Dragon |Date of birth=September 10, Age 749 (wish is made) |Date of death=Age 790 (revived around Age 889) |FamConnect=Six-Star Dragon: Xeno (Dark Dragon Ball counterpart) Oolong (wish responsible for existence) Black Smoke Shenron (boss) Syn Shenron (comrade/fusee) Haze Shenron (comrade) Eis Shenron (comrade) Rage Shenron (comrade) Nuova Shenron (comrade) Naturon Shenron (comrade) }} Oceanus Shenron, known as |''Ryū Shinron''|lit. "Six-Star Dragon"}} in the Japanese version, is the Shadow Dragon of water and wind. Appearance Initially Oceanus Shenron appeared as a young woman with teal colored skin and eyes with long navy blue hair that extends to her lower half of her legs, who's bare foot and with a ocean blue dress. She wears three golden braclets on her both her wrists and ankles and has to gold gem shaped earings with a gold headband. She has a long head adorment that looks similar to a dragon's tail that extands down to her lower leg. The Six-Star Dragon Ball that is dark blue and cracked due to negitive energy is located on her forehead. However this form is just a disgused. Oceanus Shenron's "true" form is that of a large teal gargoyle like creature with a large lower jaw with the Six-Star Dragon Ball still on her forehead. Personality The circumstances of her birth are a source of embarrassment to her, as she turns red when Goku asks how she was born. Even Pan blushes, but Goku still thinks it is funny. Biography Background Oceanus is born when Oolong ruins Emperor Pilaf's wish for world domination by wishing for a pair of panties from a "hot babe". ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga Residents of the local village believe her to be the sea princess, , that gives them fish. She does this by using the wind and water to carry the fish out of the sea, but she destroys the business of many fishermen in doing so. Goku and Pan challenge Oceanus Shenron. Oceanus Shenron attacks Goku by using the wind to knock Goku around. After a few minutes into the fight Oceanus Shenron reveals another special ability she has with the wind; she can hide her real appearance. It turns out Oceanus Shenron shares her looks with her brothers. When she uses her wind attack on Goku again, Pan charges up a Kamehameha wave and blasts her. Then Goku does the same thing; destroying Oceanus Shenron for good and giving the fishermen their business back. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' Many years after the events of Dragon Ball GT, in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, Ocenus Shenron is released from Black Smoke Shenron in the Dragon Ball Heroes World when Dr. Auto attempts to make a wish using the cracked Dragon Balls. She possess the Android Hero Nimu, and then proceeds to summon Android 17, Hell Fighter 17, Semi-Perfect Cell, and Super Android 13 to aid her in battle against Beat and his allies. Nimu attempts to have Super Android 13 kill Beat in one hit, but Beat disappears, leaving behind his former outfit and using his Super Class Upgrade. Nimu possessed by Oceanus Shenron and Beat battle, with Beat managing to gain the upperhand after he uses Super Class Upgrade and summons his team: Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 2 Bardock, Adult Gotenks, and GT Gohan. He and his team force Nimu into the ocean. Underwater, Oceanus Shenron comes out of her Dragon Ball and threatens Nimu, before taking full possession of him. Oceanus Shenron continues the battle, and begins to use some of her own attacks. She also has Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 fuse into Super 17. Super 17 defeats Beat's team, forcing him to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. Beat quickly defeats Nimu and frees him from Oceanus Shenron. Oceanus appears again and transforms into her Shadow Dragon form, but is attacked by Nimu (who has used the Super Class Upgrade), Super 17 (Cell absorbed), and Beat, defeating her. Oceanus Shenron then re-takes her Princess Oto form and flees. Later, Haze Shenron summons Oceanus Shenron for help, so she uses her powers in order to transform Haze Shenron into Super Haze Shenron, before taking her leave once more. Eventually Oceanus Shenron arrives back at the Shadow Dragons' nest, only to witness Genome have Super Saiyan 4 Broly slaughter Rage Shenron. Genome then allies himself with Oceanus Shenron, who vows to kill all of the Dragon Ball Heroes and steal their energy. Power ;Anime Unlike her comrades, except for Syn Shenron, Oceanus Shenron also has the power to control more than one element (in her case, the element of water). In her Princess Oto form, using her wind she is able to overwhelm both base Goku and Pan at the same time however when she is hit by two Kamehameha from the duo in her true Shadow Dragon state she is destroyed. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Air Shattering Energy Ball' – Oceanus Shenron summons up multiple air balls to storm her enemy. *'Mighty Hurricane Fury' – A fast, skin-piercing hurricane that she used against Goku. *'Whirlwind Spin' – A small tornado able to suck up anything surrounding it. *'Shapeshifting' – Oceanus Shenron clearly had some degree of shapeshifting that allowed her to appear as Princess Oto. *'Invisible Forcefield' – Oceanus Shenron can create an invisible force field, and whoever hits it bounces off. Named Cyclone Wall in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Possession' – Used in Victory Mission to possess Nimu. **'Class-up' – Used on the possessed Nimu to turn him into a Classed Up Avatar. *'Ruthless Blow' – A special ability used in Dragon Ball Heroes, which causes a deathblow upon activation and increases damage. *'Dark Dragon' – Oceanus Shenron channels the power of Black Smoke Shenron and fires a huge wave of dark ki. This attack is a Card Action Ability for the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and Transformations Darkness form The form that Oceanus Shenron takes upon her release from Black Smoke Shenron. She has the appearance of a black version of the regular Shenron, but with an energy sphere in her mouth. Princess Oto Oceanus Shenron takes this form in order to trick a local village into believing that she is the "princess of the sea". Oceanus Shenron prefers to use this form instead of her dragon form, and thus primarily uses it in most of her appearances. Shadow Dragon Oceanus Shenron only takes this form briefly during the anime, but is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes, implied to be stronger than her Princess Oto form. The transformation is called True Nature in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Oceanus Shenron She appears as a massive version of her Princess Oto form, but with red eyes and wings similar to those of her Shadow Dragon form placed behind her head. Her giant form made its debut in the third mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM3). Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Oceanus Shenron appears as an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. She also makes her debut as a playable character in both her Princess Oto and Dragon forms in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM1). Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Katsuki (princess form), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (dragon form) *English: **Funimation dub: Laura Bailey (princess form), Steve Sanders (dragon form) **Blue Water dub: Lana McLellan '(princess form), 'Zane Sampson (dragon form) *Italian dub: Marina Thovez (princess form), Enrico Bertorelli (dragon form) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Adriana Pissardini (princess form), Araken Saldanha (dragon form) Battles ;Dragon Ball GT *Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto) vs. Goku and Pan *Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto) vs. Goku *Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto/Shadow Dragon) vs. Goku and Pan Trivia *Since Oceanus was born from the very first wish made onscreen in the entire ''Dragon Ball'' series, it is probable that Oceanus is the eldest of all seven Shadow Dragons. * is the name of the eldest of the Titans born of Gaia and Uranus in Greek mythology (possible a reference to Oceanus Shenron being the eldest shadow dragon), and the Titan of the sea before he was overthrown by Poseidon during the Titanomachy. **She also bears some resemblance to the Aquarius zodiac, such as using wind and air for her elemental attacks, having a partial aquatic nature, and like every known Aquarius-born individual, she is wise. *She is the only female Shadow Dragon. To note she says she kills those who see her true form, suggesting she does not like her true form (which looks and sounds like a male). **This trait is similar to Zarbon who hates his Monster Form. *Even though Oceanus Shenron was born out of a selfish wish (e.g., Oolong's wish for a pair of underwear), she still turned out to be as bad as the other Shadow Dragons, which is unusual due to Nuova Shenron being a good Shadow Dragon mainly because of the fact that he was also spawned from a selfish wish (e.g., King Piccolo's wish for eternal youth so he can return to his prime). Of course, Oolong's purpose for making the wish at all was to save the world; just the content of the wish was selfish. Likewise, the content of Oceanus' actions in bringing all the fish for the people made her seem nice at first, but the fact that she brought too much fish, killing the fishing business in that town as well as polluting it from all the rotted extra fish, is more indicative of her true nature. *The name of Oceanus Shenron's alternative form, Princess Oto, is very likely a reference to the Japanese mythological deity Toyotama-hime, better known as Otohime (or Princess Oto). Otohime being the daughter of Ryūjin, the god of the sea, also trails back to Oceanus Shenron's ability to use water techniques. *In addition to being born of Oolong's wish for the pair of panties, she was born from the six-star ball. Ironically and appropriately for multiple reasons, this is the ball Goku and Bulma got in Dragon Ball for protecting a village from the then-rogue Oolong. **Her use of shapeshifting to make herself more attractive also resembles Oolong's use of the technique in Dragon Ball such as when he used it to make himself appear attractive to Bulma. *Oceanus Shenron is one of the two Shadow Dragons (along with Haze Shenron) that Goku did not use his Super Saiyan 4 form against. *The wings that appear on Super Oceanus Shenron's head in Dragon Ball Heroes is a trait commonly seen in depictions of Succubus characters in popular media such Morrigan Aensland from the Darkstalkers series. Gallery See also *Oceanus Shenron (Collectibles) Site Navigation ru:Рю Шинрон ca:Oceanus Shenron pt-br:Ryuu Shenlong es:Liu Xing Long Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBGT Characters Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Demons